Thank you for the good and the bad
by hidden stranger
Summary: even though he knows he is a clutz at times when sparring with the five Po is not going to lay down without a fight, whever the outcome is. This is a oneshot, first KFP story by me so please review and tell me what you think.


A/N: I hope you all enjoy this story, I've never written a KFP fic before but I wanted to see what I could put out there. This will most likely just be a one shot due to school and other interruptions.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Kung Fu Panda

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Dawn broke across the valley, throwing glorious light in every direction that soon fell upon the Jade Palace and its residents. Waking the townsfolk to their morning duties, two pigs grudgingly climbed the steps to the morning gong, one nodding to the other to awaken the valley. An echoing bang sounded its way up to the top of the Jade Palace, the furious five darting out of their chambers at its very sound. An action they'd come to find as a reflex to them, well to almost all of them.

Shifu: "Dragon Warrior!"

Sigh-"Panda!" A crash could be heard from inside the dragon warrior's room, followed by a cluttering of heavy footsteps before the paper door slid open.

"Goodmorning Master!" A tired and weary Po said. Even weeks after having defeated Tai Lung, he still found it difficult to grow accustomed to the waking schedule of his teammates. He headed past the five on his way down toward the kitchen to whip something up for all of them before they had to get to training. Tigress watched him walk past her, watching as he descended the stairs, somewhat distracted until her partner Viper tapped her on the shoulder.

"What is it?" the female serpent asked. Tigress stared for a sec before shaking her head slightly

"mmm nothing I guess." With that, Tigress made her way to join her other teamates as they sat down at the table for breakfast. thankfully noone of the five seemed to acknowledge the panda as he worked, breakfast was an art to him where he needed complete concentration.. Shifu was busy reading the last updates sent by their messanger goose Lang, monkey and mantis were in a quarrel of who's seat was truly who's and viper and tigress were talking over what sparing techniques work the best on what kind of opponent. As much as he liked the attention, Po also enjoyed not being noticed at times, he found himself feeling a bit guilty still falling infront of the five and possibly messing up Ogway's choice, even though he had defeated Tai Lung and saved the valley, he couldn't help but belive the five had been a bit cheated out of getting the honor of dragon warrior. Every time he saw them in action he was in simple admiration, even though they now all lived under the same roof and saw eachother as equals. Even on his first day, his pride in them never ceased, no matter if it was Shifu putting him down as best he could, or the five proving just how much they'd deserved the dragon warrior title.

Turning around with a large plate of hot rolls, berry sauce and pancakes, Po walked up to the table and set down the meal for his teammates to enjoy. The five had always enjoyed his cooking, always reminding him that they now had a new pleasure to dine. He handed plates to everyone and dished himself up as well. Shifu put down his scrolls and began addressing the schedule for the day, who would spar with who,

"Mantis, you will be against Crane, Tigress, you against Viper and Monkey, you will be with Po. Monkey grinned at the idea, remembering previuos sessions with the panda. Po looked at him across the table with a warning smile. "Grin all you want man, your going down today!" He said confidently while posing in Bear Style. Monkey smiled and nodded in a suttle "bring it" fashion. After everyone had been given a chance to eat, they got up and headed for the training room. Even though it was a painful experiance, Po had found as he progressed through his training, that he now thourougly enjoyed his sparring sessions with the others, even if he did get a brutal owning most of the time.

All of the warriors stood against the wall of the training hall in wait for Shifu's orders.

"Monkey/Po" you are first." Monkey clapped in anxiuosness as Po winced for for being the first group picked. Monkey grabbed his staff and began twirling it around himself as he neared the panda. Po with his own staff began dodging side to side, trying to remember the footwork his master had shown him. He started off fairly well, Monkey having a hard time blocking his advances and he was swinging low and high to try and trip up his opponent. Missing his oppertunity a few times and allowing monkey to find his weak spots as the staff came down hard upon his soft fleshy sides, fur the only comforter to the wrath of the pole. Po suddenly flipped his pole around then interwined both his staff and monkeys. He then in a blink of an eye, let go of his staff in midair grabbed for Monkey's staff and with his strength threw him into the air and as the primate fell, Po rehanded his staff and swung at monkey and sent him across the hall like a baseball player. Tigress watched in shock as her teammate monkey was launched. Crying out in pain from the sudden staff to the back, Monkey sailed across the room, a loud crunch as the primate's feet crashed into the wall. Using his feet, propeled himself back toward the panda. Preparing himself, the panda sucked in a big breath and jumped into the air and brought his wrapped foot down upon Monkey's shoulder, catching him off guard and falling to the floor under the panda. Po, not able to stop midair, fell upon his teammate, monkey, momentarily dissapearing underneath the large panda. Getting up quickly, Po got back into a battle stance Monkey jumped back onto his feet coming at Po faster with the staff and nailing him in the back of the legs, falling to his knees, po watched his partner lift the staff over his head to strike the bear. Seeing his only oppertunity, the panda headbutted his partner in the gut, temperarily knocking the air out of him as he brought the staff down upon po's head, a large about of stregth lost but enough still knock the panda out as the pole connected with the furry white top of Po's melon.

The rest of the five stood for a second over the panda, Shifu checking Po's pulse to make sure the blow to the head didn't go too far he then breathed a sigh of relief, realzing his stuent was merely unconcious. Looking to monkey and tigress, he ordered Po off the mat and brought back to his room for recovery so the rest could train. Tigress grabbed his feet and monkey grabbed his arms, on three they hoisted the panda off the ground. and headed off the training hall. Even though their muscles had been trained to lift many large objects, a panda was a different story.

Tigress groaned in strain "Good God he's heavy!" Monkey, holding up the panda's upper body managed to chuckle.

"Yeah, you didn't have him fall on you." Tigress laughed for a sec while maintaining her grip on Po's lover half. "Haha we noticed you dissapeared for a sec there, couldn't see an inch of you!"

"I couldn't breathe!!!"

Shaking her head with the slight curls of a smile on her face, tigress continued with her teammate to the palace to Po's room. Entering the dorm rooms of the five, monkey and tigress switched around so monkey could walk frowards behind tigress and she backed herself down the hall. Only twelve feet down the hall a cracking could be heard and a sudden crashing noise as tigress fell waist deep into the floor. Monkey suppressed his building laughter as the tiger gave him a glare of death that just begged him to utter so much as a giggle.

sigh "Dammit!" Laying the panda down she jumped back out of the floor and they relifted the panda and trudged the last few feet to the panda's room. Laying him own on his mattress, Monkey went in search of ice for the splitting headache the bear would awake to. Tigress looked at him for a minute while monkey was away. For a big annoying panda, she had to admit he had the most innocent look to him when he was asleep, He stirred slighty in her direction, as though he could tell someone was near him. She couldn't believe what she had seen in the training hall. Having not seen him sparing since a few weeks ago when, even though he had learned, he was maybe at level 1 1/2. Looking around to make sure noone was close, she ran a paw over his furry forehead and traced the large bump on the back of his head. He winced noticibly when she made contact with his injury but then went back to sleeping soundly when she moved her paw over his cheek. She heard Monkey returning with the ice, she withdrew her hand and stood next to him as Monkey applied the ice bandage to the back of Po's skull. "Guess I hit him pretty hard, sheesh!" He said, feeling the size of the bump causeing the unconcious panda to wince again.

"You could have cracked his skull in half it he hadn't been able to think on his feet like he did." Tigress said in a somewhat accusing tone. "What was going through your head monkey? You know we don't go all the way in sparring sessions, what happened?"

"I don't know, I just kinda went nuts when he knocked me across the room, I wasn't prepared for anything like that." Tigress nodded, "He's gotten much better than when I saw him last, it even caught Shifu's attention."

"Yeah I know, haha you know he was really close to being right about today at the table this morning. This close" monkey made a size with his thumb an forefinger. They left to go back to the training hall as the bear laid sleeping obliviuos to anything around him.

After the end of training the five headed back into the Jade Palace, mantis and crane joking about how Shifu would be cooking again tonight as tigress walked ahead, viper trailing right next to her.

"So, how is the big guy?" She asked

"Well he was out cold when we brought him back to the rooms and I haven't checked up on him yet, I guess one of us should after dinner." Viper nodded,

Hopefully he'll be up soon again, I want to see how he'll do with me tomorow. " Tigress nodded in agreement, now that they've seen what can be, it was time to see if that was just a taste of the panda's improvment. They sat around the table, Monkey, forced to cook alongside Shifu for his overraections earlier, whenever his master turned his back ,the primate could be found making funny faces behind him.

"Your face will stick that way if you continue Monkey." Shifu said calmly, his back still turned away from his student as he chopped the vegtables. Monkey frowned and went back to stiring the soup.

Once dinner had commenced, the five were free to do as they ussually pleased in the evening. Tigress ended up silently volunteering to check up on Po. She made her way up the steps and past the gaping hole in the floor, making a mental note to have that fixed later, possibly having the whole floor redone to support more weight. Sliding his door open she crept in without a sound just as the panda was coming to. Po slowly shook his head, letting his eyes adjust and sat up before having a paw on his chest.

"Hey your supposed to be resting, stay down." the tiger softely commanded the panda, not wanting to use a loud voice in case his head hurt as much as she expected it to. Po, with a bit of a dazed look on his face complied and layed back down on his pillow slowly. Looking over at tigress he spoke.

groan"How...how did I get here?"

"Went monkey knocked you out cold, he and I carried you up here." She said. Po's eyes widened silghty at this.

"you CARRIED me? Noone's ever been able to do that with me, even when I was a cub."

"Believe me it wasn't easy." Tigress answered, the panda nodded in agreement. She decided to ask about earlier that day.

"So...how did you manage what you did today? I've never seen you with such fast reflexes before." Po managed a laugh. "prolly because you only ever saw me in the first day of my being here huh?"

"That was the only time I ever thought you actually went through the course." He smiled up at her

"I've been going away with Master Shifu and training alone, he belives that I get too nervous trying to learn with you guys around and, he's right." Po sighed lightly before continuing. "Every time I see any of you in action, I get so caught up in how truly awsome you are, I lose faith in myself and end up screwing up." Tigress tried her hardest not to let the panda see her turn a bit red, she wasn't used to getting compliments from anyone, sure she knew they said them down in the valley, but she never heard any up close from anyone in the jade palace. She walked toward him and place her paws on his head, slowly pulling his head foward so she sould see his wound, the swelling was starting to go down, she replaced the ice pack and took a knee to be eye level with him.

"Po...noone ever has told me or anyone here that we do great at what we do. I want you to know I appreciate it alot that you see what I wanted so many to." Po looked deeply into the tiger's eyes, seeing the world revolve in her orange eyes. Without a word he raised a paw and brushed the white fur alongside her cheek.

"You guys mean the world to me, you have no idea how happy being able to train alongside you has made me." With that he pulled her into a slow embrace, letting her warm into it, she wrapped her arms around the top of his shoulders.

"Thankyou, Po."

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N: and so that was my oneshot, tell me what you think, did it suck, was it good, whats up!


End file.
